yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Foal Search Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Great Foal Search Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Princess Yuna: Here comes the Eds. Eddy: Hey, Guys. How'd you all like the Alicorn Wagon? Edd: It was invented by Professor Ludwig Von Drake and Gyro Gearloose. Ed: What do you think? Princess Yuna: That was awesome! Tank Muddlefoot: I'll bet we can ride this doohickey wagon. Eddy: We thought so, You kids have fun. (slipped on a skateboard) Woah! (bumped on the Alicorn Wagon) Pumpkin Cake: (as the Alicorn Wagon is about to roll down hill) All Aboard! Princess Flurry Heart: Just walked away, Flurry. Walked away. (made up her mind) Guys! Wait up! Flurry ran to her friends, sisters and cousins, the Alicorn Wagon went down hill. Armor Bride: Which way to Ponyville? Princess Yuna: We're not going to Ponyville! Princess Skyla: I think we're going somewhere else! Eddy: (looked in the closet) Yuna?! Edd: (looked under the bed with a flashlight) Kids?! Eddy: (looked in the basement) Snowdrop?! Ed: (looked in a cookie jar) Eliza? Edd: Where could they be? We gotta find them! Then, Hiro, Princess Luna and the families came. Princess Luna: Find what, Edward? Edd: Exposed! Eddy: Busted! Ed: Nope, Can't think of a word. Hiro: What is going on here? Eddy: (as he and Ed points at Edd) Einstein here lost the foals and kids. Edd: I lost the foals and kids?! Ed: See? Princess Luna: (shocked) WHAT!? With Luna horrified, She fainted as Hiro and Mr. Park tried to help her. Lucky Penny: We're somewhere out there in the forest. Princess Yuna: This is bad! This is really bad! Dusty Crophopper: We're gonna need all the help we can get! Lightning McQueen: I'll go get Sheriff. Ed: We're with ya, Dusty! Wallace: Anti-Pesto, Reporting for Duty! Hiro: Thank you for coming in such short notice, Wallace. Princess Yuna: There we are. Red Beret: Guys, I found something! An old train track. It'll get us back home. Let's rest here tonight. Princess Twila: Why is Yuna always with Snowdrop? Princess Flurry Heart: We'll worry about that later, Let's get some sleep. I'm sure the storm will pass in the morning. The episode began with Yuna and her friends continued their journey back home. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, Guys. We'll make it back home if we all work together. Snowdrop: Yuna's right. Friends always stick together even if it's a sibling affair. Smurfette: We thought the same thing, Snowdrop. Papa Smurf: And now, Thanks to Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy and Hefty, Smurfwillow now had each other to look after our smurfs and smurfettes. With that said, The foals and kids agreed with Yuna and Snowdrop as they followed the railroad. Josephine: Come on, Everypony! We can do it! Webby Vanderquack: Goodbye, Jeff! Thanks for everything! Jeff: Anytime, Kids! (as he and all the gnomes waved) Goodbye, And good luck! Meanwhile, The Search Party continues as well. Orville: Any sign of them yet? Wilbur the Albatross: No, Not yet. But we still have to keep an eye out for them. Rainbow Dash: Right you are, Wilbur! Fluttershy: I hope Arachna and Dragonlsy are okay. They're probably scared without me. Launchpad McQuack: Don't be scared, Fluttershy. We'll find them. Meanwhile, Tigatron got Snowdrop's scent. Tigatron: Hold on. (smelling the scent) Diego: Got something? Tigatron: I smell something. Smells just like Snowdrop. Airazor: That means she, Yuna and the others can't be far from here. Peaches: You maybe right, Airazor. Bianca: Bernard, Do you think it's possible that we're getting close? Bernard: Let's hope so, Bianca. Jake: Alright, Tigatron. Lead the way. So, Tigatron followed Snowdrop's sent deep in the swamp. Back with the Rescue Party, Everyone was about to give up. Twilight Sparkle: It's no use, We'll never find them. Princess Cadance: We can't give up, Twilight. We'll find them. Eddy: Yeah, I'm sure they're okay. Lightning McQueen: No thanks to you, Eddy. Eddy: What do you mean, Lightning? Lightning McQueen: If you hadn't caused the accident in the first place, None of this ever happened. Eddy: Oh, Yeah? Lightning McQueen: (spotted something) Eddy, Look! Eddy: That must be it! Lightning McQueen: The Tire Tracks! We're getting close! Back with the foals, They continued to on finding their way home on the rail road. Princess Yuna: Come on, Everypony! Let's follow that trail! Red Beret: You heard Yuna! The sooner we head home, The Better! Hup Two! Hup Two! Hup Two! Smurfette: Does he sound manly or what!? Grumpy Smurf: I like him already. Meanwhile, Tigatron, Airazor and the others found a camp sight where Yuna and the others slept last night. Tigatron: Yuna and her friends were there! Airazor: They can't be far! Dr. David Q. Dawson: We must be getting close. Fidget: Oh boy, We gotta make sure they're okay. Olivia Flaversham: I hope they're alright. Buck: Not to worry, Lass. They can't be far now. Then, Tracy the Little Engine came and lead the way as they followed the rails. Back with the foals, They were getting close to home. Princess Yuna: This is it, Everypony! We'll be home soon. Suddenly, Captain Gutt and his crew appeared out of nowhere. Captain Gutt: Well, Well. If it isn't a bunch of little foals and kids. Armor Bride: Oh crud! Captain Gutt! Princess Yuna: Let's get them out of here! Scander: (push the pedal) Dipper Pines: (push the pedal in the Mystery Cart) Captain Gutt: They're getting away! After them! Meanwhile, Snowdrop was left behind as Gutt and his crew begin the chase. Snowdrop: Hey! Wait! Tigatron: Snowdrop! Airazor: Thank goodness you're alright! Snowdrop: Tigatron? Airazor? Is that you? Basil of Baker Street: So're me, Dr. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Fidget, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 3 and 4, 2, 1 and Buck. Now, Tell us what's wrong? Snowdrop: Yuna's in trouble! Tigatron: Get on! So, Airazor got her on Tigatron as they set off to the rescue. With the other foals, They were almost home. Thunder Spectrum: We're almost home! Pound Cake: I hope we make it! Princess Yuna: It's now or never! Suddenly, Captain Gutt and his crew surrounded them again. Captain Gutt: I would like to say never! Pumpkin Cake: Oh, Come On! Princess Twila: We're trapped! Trapped like rats! Flynn: Remember us? We're the bad guys! Negaduck: You kiddies have nowhere else to go now! Quackerjack: It's playtime! (laughs insanely) Princess Yuna: You guys won't keep us surrounded for long! All of sudden, Snowdrop, Tigatron, Airazor and the others came to the rescue and stopped Gutt from harming them. Tigatron: Your days are over, Captain Gutt! Snowdrop: Stop right there! Captain Gutt: Are you kidding me!? Airazor: Airazor, Maximize! (goes into her robot mode) Tigatron: Tigatron, Maximize! (goes into his robot mode) Princess Yuna: Looks like rescue is here! Captain Gutt: Told you, Yuna. You shouldn't mess with the Master of the Sea. Tigatron: You know, I think you shouldn't mess with the young ones. Ha! (blast a bomb Red Beret placed behind Gutt) Then, Captain Gutt was thrown into the air. Captain Gutt: No! Manny: Bon Voyage, Monkey Boy! At last, Captain Gutt was hit by the log Manny was carrying. Captain Gutt: (was thrown into Tartarus from Yuna's magic) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! When Gutt was defeated, The crew didn't know what else to do. Flynn: The captain's down! Raz: Now what'll we do? John Silver: All right, You scurvy dogs! I'm your captain now! And we're giving Princess Yuna our support! Flynn: Aye aye, Captain Silver! John Silver: Now, We're getting somewhere! So, John Silver is now a captain of his new crew. Suddenly, The Fearsome Crooks appeared behind Yuna. Smurfette: Uh, Yuna? Yuna! Negaduck: Not bad for a dead Princess. Princess Yuna: The Fearsome Crooks! The Fearsome Crooks demanded for the Journals as Smurfette knows what to do. Hefty Smurf: Smurfette, What are you doing? Negaduck: Say goodnight, Princess! Princess Yuna: (gulped) Dipper Pines: We're dead. Smurfette: Hey, Fearsome Crooks! Grouchy Smurf: You mess with them, You mess with us! Jeff: And all of us gnomes! Brushroot: Oh snap! With that said, The gnomes captured the Fearsome Crooks putting them in cages and Liquidator in a jar. Just then, The families found their foals and kids. Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! Hiro: Thank goodness! Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Solarna! Snowdrop: Luna! Hiro! Solarna! Princess Solarna: (as she and her parents hugged her sisters) We were beginning to worry! Princess Flurry Heart: Mom! Dad! Princess Skyla: Mommy! Daddy! The Royal Crusaders: Mom! Dad! Shining Armor: Flurry! Skyla! Armor Bride! Sweetie Heart! Scander! Britney! Princess Cadance: (as she and her husband hugged their daughters) We were so worried about you! Betina Beakley: Webby! Mr. Peabody: Are you aright, Sherman? Sherman: We're okay, Mr. Peabody. Thanks to Yuna and our old and new friends. Paul Peterson: And we're so glad you're safe too, Penny. Patty Peterson: Bless you all and your friends, Princess Yuna. Paul Peterson: Especially the gnomes, smurfs and smurfettes. As Yuna and her friends are reunited with their families, Lightning and Eddy felt sorry for each other. Lightning McQueen: Eddy, I'm sorry for blaming you about this whole mess. Eddy: Me too, Lightning. I'm just glad we're still friend. Princess Yuna: At least it was fun while it lasted. Adam: Let's go home. And so, They all went to their home while the Alicorn Wagon was in the garage. Princess Yuna: (narrating) That was a big adventure, Our lives was never the same. Until next time, There's still a new beginning. At the Golden Oak Library, Ford Pines and Scrooge McDuck gave new members of Princess Yuna's Company a big welcome. Ford Pines: Harvey, Fee, Foo, Lilo, Victoria, Morty, Ferdie, Millie, Melody, Huey, Dewey, Louie, April, May, June, Webby, Bubba, Gilbert, Sherman, Penny, Chloe, We bid you welcome to Golden Oak Library. Scrooge McDuck: As long as you stick with Princess Yuna, You'll know what it's like for heroism. Huey: Thanks, Uncle Scrooge. Bubba the Cave Duck: Bubba ready, Skooge. Sherman: We're honored. Mr. Peabody: No matter what happens, Sherman. I'm proud to call you my son. Sherman: Thanks, Mr. Peabody. And I'm proud to have you as my Dad. Ford Pines: Wait a minute, Where're Yuna and Snowdrop? Just then, Yuna and Snowdrop arrived with the Fabulous Shooting Star. Princess Yuna: Did we miss something? The song, "Ride" (by ZZ Ward feat. Gary Clark, Jr.), Yuna revs the engine. The Fabulous Shooting Star was painted dark blue, has "Fabulous Shooting Star" on both sides, the words "For Doc Hudson" on the rear bumper and the Rust-eze logo on the hood. Smurfette: Amazing! Princess Luna: I'm impressed. Your aunt and I like it. Cruz Ramirez: Wow, Did you guys see that? Lightning McQueen: That race car looks like Doc. Princess Yuna: Yeah, Just a little something to remind us all of. With the Fabulous Shooting Star shining bright, Everyone and Everypony were amazed. Princess Yuna: (voice over) Dear Journal, Today was the most craziest day in our entire lives. If it wasn't for the Smurfs or Smurfettes, We'd never made back home from Gravity Falls. As long as we work together, We're sure can accomplish anything. Your owner, Princess Yuna. The episode and the first season ends with Yuna, Snowdrop, Lightning and Cruz racing. The End In the end credits, Gyro Gearloose was helping Misako organizing the books in Golden Oak Library. Misako: Come on, Gyro. We've got work to do, I just hope Yuna and her friends aren't early enough. Gyro Gearloose: There, It's finished. Little did they know, The Journal of King Solar Flare was on top of the books in the upper deck. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts